


Where Night And Chaos Meet

by clutzycricket



Series: For and Against the Devil [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Flirting, Jon Snow has no dignity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When magic, modern life, and y'know, demons all come together, there can be drama. Or comedy. It all depends on your point of view.</p><p>(For and against the devil one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desmera Redwyne is possibly one of the most fascinating people Aegon has met in his life.

She also has finally starting to come around to the idea that dating him does not mean giving up her immortal soul, sanity, or health. (Hollywood and Tywin Lannister has a lot to answer for. Well, he dealt with Tywin, but Arianne keeps telling him he can’t kill third rate movie producers in hopes of ending the industry.)

However, after getting a raised eyebrow and a careful “maybe”, he realized that he doesn’t know what humans do on dates. 

…He’s more the rave type, it’s his nature.

He could have asked Arianne, who usually is happy to forcefully impose human standards on him, but Arianne would probably warn Mera away.

So he used a bit of magic to get to San Antonio- it is different to the rhythm of the city, or DC, where Jon lives, which is a close enough cousin that Aegon doesn’t feel as itchy as he does in the city his elder sister chose to call home.

Or maybe it is the roses, marigolds, and wildflowers that have persisted in growing around a cottage slightly out of season, a reminder that his sister may share the same parents but she made her own bargains and changed herself beyond recognition.

The doors opened at his touch, though, because she wasn’t pissed at him this week, and the untransformed wolf sharing a meal with her gave him a curious look.

“Nice hair,” he said, looking at Rhaenys, who pinched her nose, but otherwise relaxed.

She looked happy, which is what Jon told him last time he visited.

“TC, meet my brother Aegon, known as Egg or Inky for obvious hair related reasons,” she rolled her eyes at the pink, which admittedly doesn’t work well on him. “Aegon, meet TC, who works with me and who I’m teaching to pick up on magic. We’ve been getting an uptick on some things lately- has our ambitious little shit of a brother told you anything that might explain why?”

He shook his head, thinking it over. There were fragments, of course, but probably nothing more than she already had. “I’ll go through his laptop, though, _if_ you do me a favor…” He looked at the wolf, who was making a show of eating his meal, sitting where he could jump between Rhae and Aegon.

Did Arianne know about this? 

Rhaenys tilted her head. “Explain.”

“I need help preparing a date. I know you helped Jon, before,” he spiraled, and she took pity on him. (Even if Jon is her favorite.)

“Well, for starters, what does the girl like?” Rhaenys blinked and held up a hand. “Out of bed.”

~

It wasn’t that he hated Arya Stark. She was human, his siblings were fond of her, and she was ruthlessly practical.

She just itched somewhere at the back of his neck, which had made no sense until he had happened upon one of the few photographs of Lyanna Stark with Jon and seen Arya’s long face.

There were differences- she had the now-truly-dead Cat Stark’s expressions down, a slightly more snubbed nose, the Whent mouth, among other little features he noticed to keep himself from reflexively cursing her.

She was also staying at Sunspear with her sister while the legal case for Winterfell drug on and Sansa and Quent made calves’ eyes at each other. “So, you are taking her to see Star Wars at midnight.”

“Mera loves Star Wars,” he said, defensively. “She was complaining about the showing being sold out.” So he’d… used a bit of magic to get a ticket at a particularly fun theater.

Arya Looked at him like she knew what methods he’d used. Look, it wasn’t like Little Walder Frey wasn’t an utter shit who probably was a kinslayer to boot.

“Yeah, but I know the place you are taking her first,” Arya said. 

Aegon raised his eyebrows, which were dyed to match his currently purple hair. 

“Well, I know that boys took Sansa there to impress her,” Arya admitted, in her usual ratty leather jacket and layers. “Look, take her to that sandwich place on campus, the new one. I’ve been there, it is fucking amazing, she’ll love it, she won’t have to worry about feeling like a geek in a fancy place or being in a fancy dress when she wants to geek out. Because that, my friend? Is a shitty date.”

Aegon nodded, slowly. “…You may have a point.”

Arya nodded, crossing her arms. “I do. And you spoil the damn movie for me? I will exorcise your ass so fast they’ll never clean up the brimstone.”

~

Later, with Desmera grinning and laughing with him as everyone scrambled for their seats and they started waiting, he wondered how he was going to top this.

“I’m planning the next one,” she said, seemingly reading his mind. She had read up on the rules for costuming, and instead was wearing an oversized “Han Shot First” sweatshirt and tights.

“I’m sure it’ll be fascinating,” he said, absently remembering the Ghostbusters shirt she had. Maybe they’d do that, too. Though she was mentioning something about a lightsaber duel in the park…


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was bright, and Jon was enjoying the run on four legs, a bland veil spell thrown over himself- nowhere near as delicate as Sansa’s or as brilliantly done as Bran's, but capable of keeping anyone from noticing the direwolf the size of a pony running through the park.

The last case had been brutal, and Seaver was understandably cranky he had asked him to lie for her- _again_ \- about his magic use to keep people from dying.

Seeing as he had saved her ass…

He shook his head as he realized he was growling, trying to keep a hold of his temper. It was the days leading up to Halloween, of course, and he had always been twitchy leading up to All Hallows.

 _Well_ , he told himself, _you have so many people thinking the veils between the living and the dead, supernatural and human, were thin that day and see how cheery you were._

It was one of the problems with the inhuman thing. His father could deal with the ebbs and flows of magic, but he had his Hand, his mortal anchor. Aegon was usually dead drunk, and Rhaenys…

Well, you could never tell with his sister. It was part of her charm.

But, he reminded himself, Uncle Ned voice on, that was no reason to blame Ashley Seaver, who had taken the whole “by the way, my father is a demon of despair and my mother is a reckless winter-witch” thing reasonably well. And if he had been more patient he might have found a better solution.

There was a tiny cry, and a muffled noise, and Jon stiffened, the large white wolf picking up the scent of sweat and other triggers that made up fear.

Also, something not quite human.

 _Dammit, I really am going to have to start pissing on trees_ , he thought, remembering Blue’s joke on the subject. His brother’s witty sense of humor aside, he padded gently over, seeing what he thought was a Shryke holding a mortal girl of about eleven.

His jaws pulled back, revealing teeth as long and sharp as any lion’s.

It was almost Halloween, and he needed a good and free hunt to work off his pride and temper.

He pounced, mindful of the teeth- Rhaenys would laugh if he called her in to deal with the venom- landing himself and the lizard man away from the girl, who started running away. He snapped its neck neatly, shifting back to two legs and wiping the nasty tasting blood out of his mouth. (It wasn’t iron or copper based, experience told him. There were a few metals, but barring one of the Martells, he wouldn't know. 

And really, he didn't care.)

He walked over to the girl, hoping there wasn't blood anywhere too visible and grateful his clothes transformed with him.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, looking at the girl, who was staring at him in wide eyes and a slightly sick expression. “Did he hurt you?”

“You’re a werewolf,” the girl said, shock making her very certain. “Like Moony.” That was very important, to her. 

Fucking Harry Potter books. Blue was never, ever going to let him live this down if he found out.

“It’s a secret, but yes,” Jon temporized. It was only sort of a lie. He could turn into a wolf. He had stronger anger-management issues as a wolf. He had a pain in the ass partner in crime, though Aegon was actually his brother. He could do magic. So, as far as this human girl went, he could just do it.

“Cool,” she said, before starting to cry. Jon wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he just… sent a quick flame spell at the body so nothing was left, and wished for Rhaenys or Seaver.

He’d tuck her away back home and brush the nasty out of his teeth, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick prompt about dancing

“Seriously, you dance?” TC was grinning at Beth Blackwood, who looked a bit like she’d gotten into a catfight and had to change into whatever was in her gym bag.

Which… technically, she’d gotten caught in the middle of a feud that had already broken one arm before he hospital. 

“Yeah, I took classical ballroom, jazz, and a little pole dancing,” she said, watching him stumble with a wicked grin. “What, I needed to build up stamina and endurance again, so my Gran suggested dancing while my uncle suggested fencing. Originally, she wanted ballet, but I never did have the body. Something about needing an underwire by age eleven.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You know you just gave me a straight line, right? Also don’t tell Paul, poor guy’ll probably run into a wall if he hears you saying that.”

She snorted. “Please, I tell anyone else here, they’ll be trying to find youtube videos.”

“ _Are_ there?” he asked. That would take away memories about his damn Hermione video.

“Not that I’m aware of- I never set up any, and I never wanted to compete- skimpy costumes are not exactly my strength,” she said wryly. "The videos of other people are pretty awesome, though. I'd love to be able to do some of the speed changes."

Right, the scars. He’d almost forgotten that- but seriously, low-cut, leg-showing outfits and Beth would probably be enough to stop traffic. The yoga pants, for example, which were showing a distinct lack of panty lines.

“Did you like it?” he asked, curiously. She had the grace, strength, and rhythm down, he admitted. 

“Dancing?” she grinned. “I hated it at first- I was ten, miserably awkward, and very aware of the scarring. Also sore. I was nauseous so much, and then dancing… I think it took a good six months before I realized, yeah, I actually like nailing this. And I was good. Refused to compete, which drove my family up the wall, let me tell you…”

“And that wasn’t part of the appeal at all?” he teased. He'd met a few of her cousins during the magic lessons, and her brothers. Who were mad but hilarious.

“ _Very_ appealing,” she said. “Then I added new things, my body hated me until it adjusted, and really, it was better than physical therapy with Creepy Perv Pycelle.”

“I don’t want to know?” he asked.

“It involves Tyene, you _don’t_ want to know,” she agreed easily. “You never had to learn for gym?”

“You know I didn’t go to a fancy private school like you,” he said, grabbing his bag. “Breakfast?”

“That place with the cinnamon buns?” she asked hopefully. “And I was actually homeschooled.” She made a mock-puzzled face. “My freshman roommate said it explained a lot about me. I didn't have the heart to explain that was hardly the strangest thing about me.”

He started laughing as she hummed and danced a few steps, catching his hands. 

“It’s a bit like I imagine flying is,” she explained. “Losing yourself in the moves and the music and not noticing the price until later.”

There was probably magic stuff involved there, but he grinned as she showed him the basic box step. She was actually smiling, something that had become rare somewhere along the way.

“There,” she said, making a mock-bow. “Now, don’t go dancing with other vine-haired girls, they’ll eat you alive.”

“Promise?” he joked. 

“I’ll see if I can set up a practice pole if _you_ promise,” she grinned, opening the door to see a very surprised looking Krista.

“I’m guessing there is context there?” she asked, eyes wide and darting between them. “Please tell me there is context.”

TC grinned. “C’mon, Blackwood, I promised you breakfast.”

“Should I eat before?” she asked, looking innocent. 

He managed not to burst out laughing until they turned the corner.

“Does everyone think we’re… dancing?” he asked.

“Dirty dancing,” she confirmed.

Well, he mused, there were worse rumors.


End file.
